The Chosen One
by ladywolf101
Summary: Emma is a normal teenage girl who has a horrible history, doesn't go to school, and is in love. You may not think being in love isn't that bad, but try being in love with a vampire.
1. Preface

Preface

I live in Sana Carla, California, the capital murder city in the county. When I was little, my parents were murdered, my house burned down, and my little sister was never to be found. My name is Emma, and my little sisters name was Star. Her name does sound like a hippie, but thats not why they named her Star. They named her that, because she was the "star" of the family. I hated her. She stole all of the glory form me. I was four when I ran away from home because my parents were fighting again, and it just kept getting worse. It got to the point where I thought that it would be better off if I just ran away. I came back to a demolished house, my sister gone, and my parents burned to death at my feet. I loved my mom the best because it always seemed like she loved me more. Anyway, Max found me, and took me under his wing. I was always a quiet girl because of what I had seen. So, I kept to myself, and didn't do anything but read. I always went with Max to his video shop, VideoMax. I sat in the corner and read. One day, I was sitting there, and this group of boys walked in. I hardly looked up, but I saw them out of the corner of my eyes. They always wandered right outside of the window, but tonight, they decided to come in. Max looked up form the cash register, and grimaced.

"I thought I told you to not come in here again." He growled warningly. They must have come in more often, maybe right when I left they came in. I looked over at Max, and he was staring questionably at them. All of a sudden, he turned and went to the back. The boys looked over at me, and must have thought that I wasn't paying attention because they stalked right passed me. Being nosy, like always, I went to the back after it was all clear. I went to the door, and put my head to it.

"What?" Max asked, obviously annoyed.

"Who was that girl? In the corner?" It must have been the guy with the long black hair who looked to be talking out of turn, almost as if there was a leader that was supposed to always talk first. There was a window that I could peek through.

"That was Emma. You know the girl that I told you about."

"Don't get any idea's Dwaine." I heard the beach-blond haired guy say. The black haired must be called Dwaine.

"David, what would I possibly be thinking about." Blondie was named David.

"Oh, I don't know, eat her! You know, drink all of that red stuff that flows through her veins." They all started to laugh, and I let out a huge gasp. _Oh, great! They heard me! _Everything was quiet, and I scrambled to get up. I got all the way back to my corner, and forgot all about my book. My book was laying right in the way of the boys. One of the boys, Dwaine was it, came up to me and dropped the book at my feet.

"I think you dropped something." He said with hostility thick in his voice.

"Thanks." I said quietly and quickly. I looked down in embarrassment, not meeting his eyes. As he walked away, all I could think of was what David had said.

"_Oh, I don't know, eat her! You know, drink all of that red stuff that flows through her veins." _It sent shivers down my spine because I knew only one thing that could be in form of a human could do that.

They were vampires.


	2. Bad Dreams

Chapter One: The Bad Dream

My eyes flew open, his voice escaping my thoughts. I had had the same dream over and over again for the past week. His voice echoing in the meadow that I was always in. His voice always bounced off of nothing and continued forever, at least until I woke up. This time though, his voice remained. As soon as I heard it in the real world, I realized who the voice belonged to. I sat up and closed my eyes. A flash of my past went through my mind. "Fine! I don't need you!" The scream came and left in the same second. A tear rolled down my check, slowly and painfully. I swiftly wiped the forbidden tear away and took a slow, deep breath. I slid my eyes open and looked around for the first time to see the boys staring at me in shock. I had forgotten that they had rarely seen my cry. I tried to ignore their shocked stares.

"What are you looking at?" I asked like nothing was wrong. Like no tear had ever fallen.

"Nothing" I heard Paul mumble. I winced, I hated hearing him so dejected.

"Sorry, I just had a nerve racking dream..." I trailed off.

"Whatever, you don't have to tell us." His tone was questionable, and I wandered if he wanted me to tell him.

"Don't worry, Paulie, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." I said in a joking tone.

"Will you tell me please! You know you can trust me!"

"Oh, yeah, like that time you said that I could trust you and you went and told everyone!"

"That was an accident! It slipped!"

"Well, I can't afford this to slip, so, let me think..." I paused "NO!"

"Jerk" He said with the cutest pouty face. He crossed his arms, acting like a two year old who didn't get his cookie for lunch. I laughed.

"Emma," I heard Dwaine comment. "are you okay. You seem kinda down."

"Don't worry about it, Dwaine."

"But I worry about you." I smiled with a faint blush.

"Well, I worry about everyone." He covered up quickly. He rubbed the back of his neck, confirming that he was nervous.

I felt my smile fade slightly, the blush completely gone. "Oh, yeah, I know."

"Well then," I heard David say. "Do you guys wanna go get some food?" They all started to laugh. I knew this inside joke, and I laughed, too.

"When can I come?" I asked pleadingly.

"I don't think you should ever see any of us with our faces all demented and stuff." David said. There was a hint of laugh in his voice, but his eyes were serous. Everyone in the cave knew what he was talking about.

I was in the same meadow, and, at first, I thought that I was alone. I could only feel and hear myself, but the feeling quickly disappeared, and the presents of something evil was amongst me. I could feel the presents of my biological father all around me. I could see my mom, my dad, my baby sister, and my four year-old face looking in shock at the remains of my belongings. The familiar faces were circling my head, and the meadow quickly turned into my old house. Everything was perfect, just like it had been before I had met Max. I could see the red bricks, and how they melted together with the white roof. I looked down at the perfectly polished windows, and I could see my face in the reflection. I could see myself when I was a kid, my first steps, my first word, when I ran and jumped into my mother's arms. I always favored her; I could never be a daddy's girl, not after what happened. I could hear the fight in my head; the screaming and shouting, the crying and the hated in both of their voices. I remember thinking that they would never get along, and I was right. One would always end up hurt, but the last fight changed everything. I saw the meadow shifting again, and all I could see were the horrible remains of my destroyed mother. The person I had called mama once, dead at my feet. All I could hear where her last words, "I never have, or never will love you!" That's when I decided to pack my bags, as a four year old, and leave. I could feel a sticky substance soaking through my boots, and even though I was petrified to look, I did. I regretted it right off the bat, for when I looked down, all I could see was the creek in front of our yard. The only thing wrong with this picture was it was coated in crimson red. I could taste the nasty tang of fresh blood on my tongue. It was almost like a rusted metal, or maybe even a gold like taste. It stung the roof of my mouth, but, for some reason, I wanted more.

I woke with that taste still in my mouth, the taste of blood. _I must be hanging around with the boys too much_ I said to myself. I chuckled, and the boys heard me.

"What's so funny?" Dwaine commented.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about..." I laughed really hard, and almost choked, "about you guys and…."

My face fell again. He looked concerned, and asked what was wrong.

"I have just been having a hard time these past, umm, years. Just don't worry about it, and don't ask me about it."

"Okay… are you gonna tell us eventually?"

"Maybe, when the time is right I will."

I must warn you, I have loved all of the boys, each in their own way. David is the one that I love because he is my leader, and my idol. Marko is the one with the best taste in color, with his colorful jacket and all. I love Paul because he is like a big brother. He horses around with me, and apparently, he likes me, which changed my perception about him. And then, there is Dwaine. Dwaine, the one who is always saying my name in my dreams, he is the one that I love. I wish he could see how I really felt. Maybe if I left a hint around occasionally….

"Hey, Dwaine."

"What?"

"What do you wanna do tonight?"

"Well, I was gonna go get some stuff… you wanna go with?"

"That all depends. What type of stuff?"

"Some chicks maybe."

"O. No thanks. I think I'll just stay here tonight."

"Oh, okay. Are you sure you don't wanna come? I'm gonna go get something to eat, too, if you know what I mean."

He started to laugh. I just stood there awkwardly. His laughing started to slow when he realized that I wasn't laughing with him.

"You know," he started, "the girls, to eat." He started to look at me like, _Come on! You have to get this! _

"Oh!" I started to smile, "I thought that you meant... oh." I was laughing now. "You have got to be kidding me!" I was about to fall to the floor I was laughing to hard. All of the sudden, I stopped and peered at him. "Wait, do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes," he paused, " yes I do."

And that was our first date.


	3. Boat Trip

Chapter Two: The Boat

"Why are we on a boat?"

"Don't you like boats? I thought thats what David said?" _Not!_ I thought. _When in doubt, blame David. _I almost started to laugh, but stopped myself.

"Oh, well I'm actually not a fan of water."

"Oh, so, your scared of water?"

"NO!" I giggled.

"Oh sorry. My bad." I laughed. "Scared-e-cat!"

"HEY! It's not my fault. I just don't like water!"

"Oh, okay." I looked down in embarrassment.

He sighed, "It's fine. You didn't mean anything."

I looked at the water.

"What was that?" I said with a scared expression, my voice cracking. I started to breathe really heavily.

"What? What is it?" Dwaine asked, a little frightened.

"It is here. It is... no thats impossible." I mumbled under my breath.

"WHAT? What is there? I don't see anything!"

I screamed, was almost pulled in the water. Dwaine grabbed me, and raced into the water, trying to stop the evil thing from taking me.

"Where is it? Hey, I'm in the water. Are you happy?"

"Yeah." I said casually. Like nothing had ever happened.

"Did you just say 'Yeah'? I thought you were scared out of your mind!"

"You should really know something important."

"What?"

"Why would a fishers daughter be scared of a fish?"

"Huh?"

"Why would a fishers daughter be scared of a fish?" I asked again, simply stating the obvious.

"What?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself again?"

"NO! YOU WERE KIDDING THE WHOLE TIME JUST TO GET ME INTO THE WATER!"

"Yeah, I thought I pointed that out already." I said with a hint of a laugh in my voice.

"Well, I guess this is why I love you so much."

"What? You love me?" I asked completely shocked and amazed.

"Yes, of course I do. Now will you help me out of the water, or am I gonna sit here a freeze?"

"Fine, I guess its the right thing to do." I sighed.

I grabbed his hand, and pulled. I didn't realize that before I grabbed his hand, his face turned into a smirk. He grabbed my hand back, and pulled. All of the sudden, I was flying across the water, heading straight for Dwaine. I was screaming, but smiling the whole time. _I have never felt so... WET! _I thought right as I landed in the water with a huge splash.

"OMG! What was that for?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to ask anyway.

"That is for tricking me into jumping into the water."

"You said that you wanted me to help you out!"

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Rule number three, 'Never trust a vampire.'"

I looked him straight in the eye, and suddenly he leaned forward.

As he leaned in, I became nervous. I had never kissed anyone before. I don't think that I'm ready for this. I was scared, and I knew it. I raced under the water, and he thrust himself after me, as though I was his prey. Now, I felt like I was swimming for my life. It no longer depended on me getting away from his soft lips, it was more that I was swimming away from a monster. What am I thinking! He is no monster, I thought to myself. But when I turned around to see if he was still there, it was no longer him. He had phased into his frightening, nerve recking face. He was no longer a "human" he was a vampire, and I was right to be scared. He was chasing me like prey. I had been right I must have forgotten that I needed air, because I started feeling a little lightheaded, and I couldn't see right. Everything was blurred, and it started to scare me. I tried to race up, but something had grabbed my ankle. I was stuck, and as everything started fading, going dark, I was being thrown around like a dog toy. I was going to look down, but I heard a sickening thump, and everything went black.

My eyes opened to Dwaine, "Oh. My. God. I can't believe I went after Max's half-daughter. He is gonna kill me. We were about to kiss, too!" I looked over to him in confusion. Max's half-daughter? What? No way, no way. I can't believe it. That must be why my dad hated me so much. That must be why he killed my mom. He must have tried to kill me to, but I ran.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" That was the first thing I heard when I opened my eyes. Dwaine was so concerned.

"Why, what, huh?"

"Oh great, she heard what I said about Max." He whispered in David's ear.

"Max isn't my half-father. It might make since, but my mom would never do that. No way. Not possible."

"Stay in bed, and we will explain everything." He gave David a pleading glance, and David rolled his eyes, which I had learned was a yes.

"Okay, here is what happened."


End file.
